


of dying fire

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gaster never fell into the void, M/M, Prompt Fic, their in the underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: As the days and weeks go by Grillby found himself getting more weaker....more tired even Gaster, noticed it and had literally dragged him to the capital to get looked at by one of the most top notch doctors monster kind has to offer, both Grillby and Gaster were not prepared for the answer the doctor gave them....





	of dying fire

**Author's Note:**

> part of a prompt thing im doing on tumblr requested by ChasingWritings
> 
> Prompt 26: “ I’m dying. ”

At first Grillby didn't think much of the fact his fire was slightly dimmer then the usual orange glow and warmth his flames gave off, it was just business as usual working at his bar in the quiet town of snowdin where everything was peace and quiet.....that was when and quite suddenly he felt his core tighten slightly and the next he knew he was falling and everything went black.

When Grillby awoke he was on the floor of his bar his regular customers looking down at him worryingly, before Grillby could even say a single word the door to his bar swung open and there stood a tall skeleton in a lab coat, that skeleton was none of then W. D. Gaster the king's royal scientist and the expression on the scientist wasn't their usual stoic expression but one of worry as they quickly rushed over to him. "Grillby...oh stars are you alright I felt our soul bond get painfully tighten like it was threatening to break-" they cut themselves off noticing that the bartenders flames were dimmer then normal, thats when Grillby slowly sat up. "I-I'm fine just suddenly felt dizzy and just fainted...." he admits shrugging coming to the conclusion he probably just overworked himself, plus thought Gaster putting his work down just to see him was a bit of an overkill....yet there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind where a small voice was suggesting something that never once had Grillby thought about....

As the days and weeks go by Grillby found himself getting more weaker....more tired even Gaster, noticed it and had literally dragged him to the capital to get looked at by one of the most top notch doctors monster kind has to offer, both Grillby and Gaster were not prepared for the answer the doctor gave them....Grillby was....he was....falling....when the doctor had said so themselves, caused Gaster to start cursing in their font while Grillby just sat there frozen....why did he not realise sooner, the dimming of his flames, the fact he was getting more tired and weaker as time went pass.....he couldn't believe it, he was.....dying....

All Gaster and Grillby could do were try and make things normal as possible, when they got back to Grillby's place.....things did not get better as Grillby's health continued to decline the closer he got to death's door, no matter how many times Grillby insisted that everything will be ok Gaster was just not having it, the royal scientist just didn't want to believe that he was dying....that he was going to die before getting to see the surface.

Gaster awoke to a sharp pain in his soul, he didn't have to look beside him to know.....to know that Grillby.....Grillby had died next to him.....Gaster felt tears well up in his sockets and before he knew it he was crying and loudly yet he couldn't stop himself or the continuous flow of tears streaming down his bony cheeks.....he had lost the only one who had make him feel complete, the one who had fought with him in the war and now they were gone never to come back, the last thing Grillby had said to him was.

I....Love....You....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made someone cry-


End file.
